


The Shadow Chronicles -- the Companion File

by TheRebelFlower



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, missing scenes from The Shadow Chronicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelFlower/pseuds/TheRebelFlower
Summary: This is the companion file to the Shadow Chronicles that will contain the more explicit scenes from the story.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 3A

**Author's Note:**

> The Shadow Chronicles were always meant to have explicit content as I am writing it to explore the Scott/Kayo relationship as it evolves. While these scenes are always written with the continuation of the story and character/relationship development in mind, they are quite detailed and I can understand that some readers do not want to read them. 
> 
> Each chapter corresponds to a scene with the number of the main story it's attached to.

“Is the door locked?” she whispered.

He lifted his head and noticed where she was looking. “Do you want it to be?”

She bit her lip, then nodded. She shivered a little when he moved away as the heat from his body left her and turned around to watch him lock the door and come back.

He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her lips softly, before whispering: “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

She kissed him back and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. “Unless you slam me against the wall or take me right here on the floor, it should be just fine.”

“Just fine?” he protested, shrugging his shirt off, “I hope I can do better than that.”

She half-chuckled, half sighed into his mouth, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Their tongues met at the same moment the small bared space between her top and shorts brushed against his stomach and her sigh turned into a soft moan.

His hands had moved to her sides; he was careful to avoid her back, but that small sound she made spurred him on. He reached down and grabbed her buttocks, bringing her closer and she couldn’t resist tilting her hips to rub against his erection a few times.

He nipped at her lower lip, then moved to her jaw, her throat, deftly getting rid of his sneakers at the same time without letting go of her.

“Impressive,” she let out, the angle of her head letting her see what he was doing.

“I’m not naked yet,” he replied, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She actually guffawed, something she so rarely did that he wasn’t even angry at her; it meant she was at ease with him enough to let go of her usual self-control.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be shivering in want and anticipation!” he protested half-heartedly, pulling on the drawstring of her shorts to unfasten it.

He eased the garment off of her and it fell to the floor; she kicked it swiftly away and placed her toes on the tips of his socks to hold them there. “Off with those too, Tracy. You’re not making love to me with socks on,” she said.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he replied, pulling each foot back to free them from the offending fabric.

He took his time. He had a lovely view of her feminine, lacy black panties as he looked down—not that he was complaining but since she was normally wearing plain and practical clothes, and that included her swimwear, it was a nice surprise.

He rested his hands on her hips, his fingers clenching slightly, itching to curl around the waistband of the panties to pull them down as well. Instead, he moved his right hand upwards, toward her waist, under her top. When his thumb brushed against the underside of her breast, he heard her gasp, then snort gently. He looked up to see her raise her hand so that he could see it. It was shaking.

Their eyes met.

He kissed her fingers, then her lips, his hand continuing its journey, cupping her breast and savoring its weight and warmth in his palm. His thumb found her hardening nipple and he gave the latter an appreciative pinch, earning himself another gasp and a soft “ooooh” that felt as if she was actually stroking him through his jeans.

She pulled on the other side of her top to start removing it and he understood her intention immediately, lending helpful hands to lift it over her head and free her arms from the sleeves, flinging it away and not caring much where it landed.

His breath caught in his throat. Her breasts were perfect. Whatever she was using as a bra wasn’t doing them any justice. The soft skin had felt satiny from under the top, but now he just wanted to touch them, taste them... He stepped forward, kissing her and touching her stomach to make her back up until she felt the bed behind her calves.

“Wait,” she protested.

He did. The last thing he wanted was to do anything she didn’t want. Biting her lip, still shivering a little, she slipped her fingers under the lace of her underwear and pulled them down.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured, transfixed, making her smile shyly.

As she stepped out of the panties, she reached forward and unbuckled his belt, then unfastened his jeans. “Those have to go too,” she said.

He didn’t bother much with being mysterious or sensual and pulled both jeans and briefs off in one go, as he just wanted them out of the way at this point. He was so hard it was almost painful and his penis gave a small thankful nod for finally being freed from its constraints.

“Sit down,” he instructed her

She complied, and he knelt in front of her on the floor, nudging her legs apart so that he could nestle between her thighs. The new position made them a little more leveled and he resumed his exploration of her, letting his mouth roam over her neck, nibbling on her ear, licking her skin. She wriggled a little, her core giving a little involuntary twitch of excitement when his fingers were on her left breast again, drawing little circles on it.

When his tongue began to imitate the same pattern on her other breast and she felt his hot breath over her nipple, her body twitched again. When his mouth closed on the hard little nub and he sucked gently, flicking his tongue on it, she arched her back toward him, moaning his name. His other hand was moving up from her knee slowly, his fingers barely touching her. _This is pure torture_ , her overwhelmed mind thought, _he is going to get me off just by touching me like that..._

His mouth left her breast after a nip. She was gasping, feeling everything he was doing tenfold, and loving it. He straightened up, seeking her lips, and they both jolted from the unexpected contact between the head of his penis and her drenched folds. He was too low to actually enter her that way, but he rocked his hips a few times, watching with manly pride as she writhed under him. She made a little disappointed sound when he stopped and sat back on his heels, but as his fingers danced across her abdomen, increasingly closer to her soft curls, she leant on her elbows, tilting her body toward him, offering herself, her head moving back.

One finger ran up and down her slit, remaining at the top a little longer, pressing a little until she whimpered. It circled around her swollen clit, slick with her wetness, teasing her, before it slid inside of her. She was tight, hot; she was trying to keep her voice low but it was trembling and turning Scott on even more than he already was. He started a slow back and forth motion, letting the pad of his thumb stroke her clit each time his finger was fully inside of her.

“Please...” she stuttered, unable to say more.

He added a finger and sped up, making the movement shallower and his thumb became a near constant, relentless instrument of torture.

Her hands grabbed the coverlet on each side of herself; her core clenched once, twice.

“That’s it, Kitten, come for me,” he coaxed, his own voice strained by his arousal.

A raw sound escaped her lips and she tried to silence it, panting. Her hips bucked wildly and she spasmed around his fingers, her leg shaking in her effort to try to move her oversensitive clit away from his thumb. He removed his hand gently, leaving it on her thigh, stroking it lovingly.

She took a few deep breaths to calm down, then mumbled: “I think I’ve just melted...”

He smiled. “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“You should.”

She sat back up and gazed at him for a moment. He was still kneeling on the floor with his legs slightly apart and was very hard, his unattended penis pointing at her almost accusingly. Her back was starting to hurt a bit so lying down was out of the question, but she didn’t want to deny him his pleasure. She tilted her head, considering where he was, and got off the bed to join him on the floor.

“Hi,” she said a little breathlessly, kissing him.

“Hello,” he replied, kissing her back, sucking on her lower lip gently.

She straddled his lap, still feeling a little languid, and wrapped her hand around his erection; a drop of precum dribbled onto her thumb and she rubbed it on the soft, almost burning skin, moving her hand a little on his whole length.

“Yes...” he whispered, unable to look away.

She raised herself on slightly shaky legs, still holding him in her hand, and positioned him at her entrance. She was so wet from her own orgasm that when she tilted her hips, he slid in smoothly, completely filling her.

“Oh, yes,” he repeated more forcefully and she moaned in agreement.

He had fantasized about this. Many times. He wanted this. He wanted her. He was not prepared for how good it felt. She was a perfect fit, silky, hugging his shaft in all the right ways. He nearly lost it when she began to move, raising herself as much as she could, then impaling herself all the way to the hilt. She was more careful at first, as if she was trying to find her footing, but soon found her rhythm and rode him enthusiastically, her breasts bouncing enticingly, inviting him to play along. He fondled them, bringing them together so he could lick both, taking one nipple in his mouth, then the other, sucking on them.

She sat back down on him, her head back, grinding her pelvis against his. It would have given him some respite because the back and forth movement had stopped, but knowing that she was using his body to pleasure herself, feeling her core muscles contract around him, milking him, hearing her calling his name like a plea nearly drove him over the edge.

He let go of her breasts and grabbed her buttocks to move her again. Harder. Faster. She voiced her approval with short little gasps that matched his strokes until she let out: “Scott, I’m—” the rest of her sentence lost in a cry of pleasure.

He stiffened against her, then his hips jerked erratically as her orgasm triggered his own. It seemed to go on forever and he clung to her, groaning and panting heavily into her shoulder.

They knelt there for a while, embracing, catching their breaths. Kayo was running her fingers along the nape of Scott’s neck, making him feel relaxed, if not a little drowsy. He took a deep breath against her shoulder, taking in her warmth, her scent. Neither moved much. Neither really wanted to. After a while, she said: “I guess we should get off the floor.”

“Where you said you didn’t want to end up anyway,” he quipped.

“You provided impressive cushioning.”

He snorted in laughter. “Extremely glad to oblige.”

She finally stood up, saying “Be right back,” before kissing his head and heading for the en-suite. He struggled a bit to get up, glad that she couldn’t see how his knees were now killing him from staying in the same position for so long.

Kayo came back with a warm wet face cloth and cleaned him gently. “I made a mess when I stood up,” she commented.

“I take the blame too,” he replied, strangely touched by her gesture and the intimacy of it.

She pecked him on the lips, looking suddenly shy. “Are you staying?” she asked.

His smile reached his eyes and his dimples. “That’s very tempting actually.”

“I’m warning you, though, I might toss and turn to find a comfortable position.”

“I’m sure we can manage to make it work somehow,” he said reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 3B

“Are you training today?” he asked again.

Interesting... He was trying to look innocent, but she had recognized the way he was looking at her. Cobalt was beginning to be one of her favorite colors. Kayo pretended to think. “Hmm... I don’t know yet. I usually do it after I wake up...”

He said nothing, but his fingers reached the area where her thigh and her buttock met and she bit her lip, snuggling closer to him and entwining her legs with his. “Are you trying to make me skip training?” she asked.

“Well maybe not skip it... postpone it?” he replied, nuzzling her neck.

He moved the strap of her top down her shoulder so he could kiss her collarbone, then traveled down as he uncovered more skin. His stubble was scratching her, but it was light and exciting—goosebumps were quickly spreading across her chest and when he lowered her top on that side to free her breast, her nipple was already hard and aching for his mouth.

Her hips moved, seeking contact with him and he was happy to oblige by raising his leg a little so that she could straddle his upper thigh. He matched her movements with his tongue, giving the sensitive bud a light lick each time she moved forward.

She caressed his side, his back, sliding her hand into his underwear to grab his buttock and grind a little harder against him.

He hummed, sucking hard on her breast once before moving to its neglected twin. He tried to uncover it in the same way he had the first, but was hindered by the way she was lying down on her side and the already stretched fabric. He didn’t want to tear her clothes—not that it didn’t have a certain appeal but he doubted she would appreciate it—so he fumbled a little to remove it from her.

“We should have gone to bed naked,” she said, straightening up to help him, then squirming and wincing a little when she did away with the rest of her clothes.

“We’ll know better next time,” he replied, getting rid of his underwear quicker than her and using his foot to help pull down hers. “Are you alright? Does it hurt?” he asked, taking her face in his hands to kiss her.

“I’m fine,” she murmured, kissing him back. “Don’t stop.”

This was so easy, so natural. Why had she been afraid? Sally had been correct—as she usually was. His body against hers felt right, the way he was worrying about her and her pain was right, the way he was caressing her and inching his way downwards felt _very_ right... she moved her outside leg to give him better access, resting her foot on the bed, breathing heavily into his neck when his fingertips found her inner thighs. He was skirting around the area where she actually wanted to be touched and she tried to urge him on by pushing herself toward him and his throbbing erection.

He slowed down, the fiend. Took his time to caress her first with his hand, then with his penis that he was rubbing against her. He would circle and reach all the way to her entrance only to withdraw just out of reach. She was able to withstand this only a few more times before she tilted her hips to take him inside her. He remained at her entrance, still teasing her with light strokes then started to move away again.

“Oh, don’t you dare get away from me now! You’ve been torturing me for ages,” she protested, grasping his buttock firmly again and throwing her outside leg over his to pull him into her, where he belonged.

He half-laughed, half-moaned, putting his arm under her leg to move it a little higher and support her at the same time, spreading her more open than she was. Her throaty encouragement was all he needed to thrust deeply into her, snaking his other arm around her to hold her close as he began rocking his hips back and forth.

He tried valiantly to keep it slow and tantalizing to make it last, but she was making it very difficult by squeezing her inner muscles, making herself tighter than she already was, and was clearly enjoying herself as she did so. He wondered briefly how it would be when she’d be fully recovered and quickly had to think of less pleasant thoughts to avoid an accident.

He sought her lips while he freed his arm from under her thigh, welcoming each of her little pants of pleasure into his mouth. She wrapped her leg around him, only missing a beat when he ran his hand up her thigh to reach her lower belly and rested it there for a moment, letting his thumb rest against her engorged clit. Then he tapped it lightly a few times.

It was like he'd given her an electric shock. She arched back, her cry muffled by his mouth, her body writhing almost frantically and clamping down around him. He remained fully inside of her, his shallow thrusts feeding her orgasm and sending ripples all the way down to her toes.

When her brain began working somewhat properly again amidst the fog of bliss it was in, she began to move her hips along with his, her body instinctively trying to prolong her pleasure and give some back. It didn’t take him long to catch up on what she was doing and he picked up a little speed and amplitude.

It was her little sobbing laugh that finished him off. She sounded so helpless yet so happy at the same time that it sent his body in overdrive. He grabbed her buttock again, almost desperately, as he felt his balls tighten and drove himself inside her as deep as he could, a low growl escaping his lips when his release hit.

She held him close, feeling the sudden rush of warmth coming from him, how he pulsed and shook, then settled back down. That felt _so_ right too... she stroked his hair tenderly, kissed his nose, his forehead. She felt his fingers on her arm, caressing her. “I don’t regret postponing my training at all,” she whispered.

He opened his eyes to look at her. There was mischief there, mixed with the slightly unfocused glaze of afterglow. “I hope it will happen again,” he said in the same way, “a lot.”

So did she, if she were honest with herself as well—it might be a good idea to consider a different training schedule, she thought, welcoming his slow and gentle kiss. He leant in, pushing her back onto the bed, and she happily went along with it until her bruises came in contact with the mattress and she jerked away in pain.

“Oh no, oh no! I’m sorry!” he apologized, scrambling to get off of her and the bed awkwardly and pulling on her arm to roll her back to a sideways position.

“It’s fine. I had forgotten about it as well actually.” She stood up next to him and sighed. “I guess we should get up anyway.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

He didn’t sound very convinced or motivated. He looked around to find where his clothes had landed the night before. “I’ll go make myself a little more presentable,” he added, scratching his rough cheek. “Meet you after in the kitchen? Or are you going to train?”

“I might do a few fan forms out on the terrace today. Something mild and slower.”

He had seen her do some of those kung fu routines before. They almost looked like a dance and were actually pretty enjoyable to watch. “Mind if I sit outside too?”

“If you want.”

He kissed her again, then chuckled. “I’m like a teenager on a first date, I just don’t want to leave.”

“I could make it even more difficult by saying that I’m going to hop into the shower real quick and that you’re welcome to join me?” she asked.

His heart did a happy dance when she smiled impishly and added “I can’t seem to let you go either.”


	3. Chapter 5

She bent her head down to kiss him, but as soon as their lips met, they felt a jolt and, before either of them could do anything about it, the lift started going down to initiate the launch sequence. They scrambled apart quickly, Scott uttering an “Oh crap!” under his breath, caught unawares by the sudden drop.

He hurried to hit the manual override on the wall and the lift came to a stop with a soft ping. They both looked up through the open part of the lift, then at each other, chuckling despite themselves.

“Oops,” Kayo said.

“Sorry about that, kinda killed the mood...”

She tilted her head, giving him a speculative look. “Did it?”

She looked around her, as if evaluating her possibilities. This turned him on so much he had to lean against the wall behind him and take a deep breath.

“We’re not going anywhere unless we press the button again,” she began, approaching him, “So, might as well...”

He kissed her gently, trying to calm down a bit. “Okay... what do you have in mind?”

Wordlessly, she ran her fingers up the front of his jeans. She unfastened them, pulled both front parts aside and hesitated a moment. Scott watched her lower both the jeans and his briefs over his thighs, reach inside and free him carefully. The tip of her tongue was sticking out from between her teeth in the most arousing way and he imagined for a moment that she'd bend down and—

As if reading his mind, she flashed him a look from under her eyelashes and her lips rose in a seductive smile before she knelt down in front of him with her feline-like grace. He groaned in anticipation, gripping the uniform behind him.

Her hand curled around his shaft and she caressed him slowly, chuffed to feel him grow even harder under her fingers. She knew his eyes were on her, could see his abdomen rise and fall in her peripheral vision as he took deep breaths. This spurred her on even more. Giving the whole length of his penis another stroke, she guided it toward her mouth and licked the underside of it slowly, making her tongue firmer as she made her way to the head. He literally whimpered when she used the tip of her tongue to make small circles there.

She was taking her time, going back down his shaft, kissing him, regretting not having removed her trousers because her body was aching for attention too. She tried to concentrate on him, on his pleasure... on how deeper his voice was when he moaned again... her free hand traveled on his thigh, settling on the back of it; she could feel his muscles bunch up and move under her fingers. _I want you so much too, this is crazy_ , she thought, letting her teeth graze his shaft for an instant.

He gasped and she smiled, licking him back up all the way to the tip and flicking her tongue a few times before taking him in her mouth.

Kayo’s mouth was one of the most beautiful and sensual things Scott had ever laid eyes on. It was full, soft, and he'd caught himself daydreaming while looking at it more than a few times over the years. Whether it was smiling, pouting, or kissing him, it could send tingles down his spine or make him happy beyond words. When it was around his erect penis, it simply short-circuited his brain functions.

He stared at her with his eyes half closed, lost in a fog of bliss. She was bobbing her head slowly, taking a little more of him in each time she moved, her warmth spreading to the rest of his body. He reached down and tucked a strand of her hair away from her face, brushing the back of his fingers against her ear and she hummed in thanks. The vibration her voice created tingled and he had to resist pushing his hips forward to let her do as she w—

_“Hey, Scooter?”_

Scott’s eyes snapped fully open and he looked down. From her kneeling position, Kayo was staring back at him, her own eyes wide in shock and her mouth still halfway down his shaft.

_“Scott?”_

Virgil’s inquisitive baritone filled the lift, its owner unaware of how intrusive and unwelcome he was at the moment. Kayo removed her mouth from where it was and the colder air on Scott’s skin cleared some of the fog in his brain. She nodded at him, agreeing wordlessly that he should answer his brother so as not to worry him further. The experience of pressing the voice-comms button while she was still holding his penis was a little surreal.

“... yeah?” he replied, trying to sound casual.

_“I just got into the lounge and the override indicator for your chute is up on the desk,”_ Virgil said.

“Yeah...”

_“Is that your doing?”_

There was a glint in Kayo’s eyes and her lips parted into a mischievous smile; that was his only warning before she took him in her mouth again, deliberately slowly so as to be as torturous as she could. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and concentrate. “Uh... yeah...”

The way she wrapped her tongue around the head of his penis made him struggle not to moan and his sophisticated reply ended up sounding halfway between a statement and a question.

_“Is everything all right?”_

Of course, she chose that moment to take him fully in.

“Oh... yes,” he managed, unsure if he was replying to his brother or reacting to the sneaky minx currently wreaking havoc on his groin, “I’m just… doing some maintenance work…”

He felt her teeth on him briefly, but when he looked down, he saw that her eyes were smiling at him. She then resumed her gentle teasing, although it did feel a little more enthusiastic than before. He tried to tilt his head warningly at her but her attention was back on what she was doing.

_“Didn’t we do maintenance on it four days ago?”_ Virgil asked, sounding a little confused.

Kayo took Scott’s penis out of her mouth and whispered: “Yesterday,” then licked and kissed her way back down his length.

Scott tried to hold in a snort of laughter because he knew she wasn’t referring to the lift, but rather the last time they had been intimate. “Some things needed more work,” he said.

Apparently, you could find something hilarious and still be turned on beyond what you thought possible. Kayo didn’t waste a second. She gave him a thumbs up and had him in her mouth again.

_“Do you need a hand?”_

She blew some air out through her nose as she laughed silently and Scott felt it on his abdomen. It was soft and tickly… like a loving caress. Then—the little imp–she _sucked_. He closed his eyes for a moment, his mouth agape. “No… I’m all set…” he managed.

She was devastating… he didn’t know how much more of this he could take… _Go away, Virgil…_ He opened his eyes again and cobalt met peridot. “You’re going down for this,” he mouthed at her.

She pulled back and winked at him. “I already am!” she whispered.

Flirty Kayo was just savage. His heart did a little dance, and it wasn’t only because of what she was currently doing.

_“Okay… just give me a shout if I can help.”_

They had almost forgotten about Virgil’s hovering presence.

“Yeah, okay…” Scott lied and pressed the button to cut the comms. “God… Kitten…” he moaned shakily.

She moaned in return, then stopped holding back. Her hand reached up to touch his stomach, tease his nipples, her throat was hugging him like a warm and soft sheath... _I’m gonna come if she keeps doing that..._ He didn’t want to... not yet. He cupped the back of her head in his hand and stopped her.

Blinking, she looked up at him and pulled back slowly. She was about to ask if something was wrong when he growled: “Get up.”

He sounded a little rough, but the way he looked at her went straight to her core and she wished once again that she had rid herself of all her clothes beforehand. She rose to her feet and went to unfasten her cargo pants but he took her wrists and pulled, putting her hands on each side of him, on the wall. Kissing her nose, he said: “Hold on tight,” then sank down to his knees, placing himself under her.

He kissed her breast and she backed away slightly, bending down further to give him easier access. His tongue swirled on the soft skin, lapping at her puckered nipple and he gave it a quick nip while he pinched its twin. She jerked, whimpering, her hands flattening the uniform hanging on the wall.

He blew on her breast, then licked it, letting his hand travel down her taut abs to the waistband of her cargo pants, where he toyed with the button, then unfastened it. She squirmed, but was moaning encouragingly, her hips trying to coax his fingers further down. He slid them inside her pants, barely touching her; her wetness coated his fingers almost immediately. He smiled, worked his magic on her, leaving her panting, then stopped right before she went over the edge.

“No...” she protested shakily when he removed his hand, but he said nothing and crawled from under her.

She moved to look at him but he pointed at her. “Hands on the wall,” he commanded, before reaching over and grabbing her pants by the hips.

He pulled them down to her knees, trapping her legs close together and exposing her rounded backside. She knew she probably looked ridiculous at the moment, but was aroused to the point of not caring. _Please, touch me_ , she begged silently.

He did. His thumb brushed against her folds, gathering more wetness, then probed gently to find her clit; she pushed back wantonly, trying to climb the hill of pleasure again... he indulged her for a while, then stopped. She whimpered again, but waited, biting her lip.

A drop of her wetness dribbled down her leg. He licked it up, following the trail to the junction of her thighs and she shrieked, her voice muffled by the uniform, which she had pushed her face into. He lapped, sucked, giving her a taste of her own medicine, bringing her close to orgasm once again... then moved away from her slightly. “You know,” he pondered aloud, quite aware that he was teasing her, “I _will_ have to find a plausible story if Virg ever asks questions...”

“Not now... make love to me,” she practically begged.

He kissed her butt cheek, gave it a light bite and stood up behind her, leaving a trail of kisses up her spine. His hands were everywhere, caressing her back, her sides, her breasts. The head of his penis brushed against her and she moaned into the uniform once more.

_I’m never going to look at it the same way again_ , he thought as he let one of his hands slide to her hip and used the other to position himself at her entrance.

The fact that she couldn’t open her legs made her even tighter than she already was. He closed his eyes, holding onto her hips to bury himself completely inside of her, fighting the urge to go fast and hard from the start.

She tried to shuffle around to accommodate him better, mumbled something that was not totally coherent that turned into a gasp when he began rocking his hips.

He was going in deep, stretching her fully. It was almost unbearable for her, but in a good way. Her gasp quickly turned into a surprised moan that intensified each time he thrust forward. His grip on her tightened, he gave a little twist to his movement, trying to elicit an even bigger reaction from her...

“What are you doing to me?” she mumbled weakly.

“Feels good?” he rasped, watching himself glide in and out of her.

She let go of the uniform with one hand, reached backwards to touch him, groping around. Her fingers brushed against his thigh and he caught her wrist in his hand, tugging on it. This made her back arch and he slowed down to a stop.

“Don...” she began to protest again, half opening her eyes but he held out his free hand to her and grabbed her other wrist when she gave it to him.

He thrust forward and her back arched even more when he pulled on her arms. They both cried out at the same time and he felt her inner muscles squeeze him, almost like a plea. She rolled her hips, trying to rub herself against him and he ground back against her for a moment before pulling out almost all the way to the tip. He lingered there, dipping in a little, teasing her (and himself, he had to admit), then shoved himself back in, giving up on trying to be slow and gentle when a swear word escaped her lips and she yelped out each time he pounded into her.

She was loud, probably louder than she would have wanted to be if they were in one of their bedrooms but the lift was pretty much soundproof and the fact that they were further down the tunnel also contributed to isolating them. He could feel each of the sounds she made into his nerves, his muscles, his bones and they were feeding him, making him so horny that it didn’t take long for the familiar tingling sensation to start building up in his lower back, his groin. He slowed down, not wanting it to end right away.

“I swear, Scott Tracy, if you stop one more time, I’m going to back you up into that wall and selfishly use you to get off!” she warned him, sounding breathless and a little frustrated.

He had to stop. Just hearing her say that nearly drove him over the edge. But Kayo, being who she was and being true to her word, shifted her weight and pushed back—an impressive feat considering both her arms and legs were restrained. He only took a step before he felt the steel of the lift structure against his butt and was almost thankful for the sudden cold jolt it gave him.

But his respite was short. She twisted her wrists to free herself and grabbed his hands, bringing one to her breast and lowering the other between her legs, clearly indicating what she wanted him to do. His fingers slid between her slick folds, brushed against their joined bodies and found her engorged clit; he circled it slowly with a light touch, matching the movement with the palm of his other hand on her breast, barely touching her nipple.

The way her body was arched back made it difficult for her to move much without falling forward or having him pull out, but she squirmed in pleasure where she stood. He regretted not being able to see her. He curled his index finger and flicked it over her clit, barely touching her. He had tormented her enough.

She threw her head back and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she took a shuddering breath, then cried out as she came, her body convulsing around his shaft uncontrollably. He left his hand there, relentlessly stroking her and circled her waist to support her with his other arm while his hips began their own final, urgent, dance.

He came so hard he nearly blacked out, literally lifting Kayo off her feet with his last stroke. He clung to her until he was fully spent, his breath labored and his heart hammering in his chest, having to brace himself against the wall to help his trembling legs.

She was still leaning forward, limp, relying on his arm to remain upright. He could sense her body fluttering around him still, like one last very intimate hug. She covered his hand with hers, entwining her fingers with his loosely. “I’m still coming...” her voice was barely a whisper and she ended her sentence with a short wobbly groan.

He couldn’t help the surge of manly pride that swelled up inside of him nor the lazy yet smug smile stretching his lips. His other hand began to creep down her stomach and when her muddled brain figured out where it was going, she stopped him.

“If you touch me at this point, I’ll just collapse, fall forward and drag you down with me. We’ll bang our heads on the wall and maybe faint and then Virgil will have to come and get us. It’ll be embarrassing to be caught literally with our pants down.”

He chortled and straightened her up to hug her properly from behind. Her movement made him slide out and she clamped her legs together. She grunted.

“I had forgotten about this less glamorous part...” she commented.

“Sorry,” he let out, for a lack of a better thing to say.

“I don’t regret anything but I’ll need a shower and a change now.”

Grimacing, she pulled her pants back up and he let go of her momentarily to do the same on his side. “My legs are shaking.”

“Yeah, mine too.” He tried to contain a yawn as he drew her back to him. “Despite this, I want to state that you can feel free to use me to get off any time you want.”

She smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying his warmth and the string of kisses he was leaving on her shoulder. “I’ll remember that. Hmm, that feels nice...”

She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck, knowing they had to get back to reality but reluctant to say or do anything about it. “Can you imagine if there had been an emergency?” she mused.

“I don’t want to. Please leave me to my fantasy world.”

She tittered but tilted her head back so it rested against his. When she opened her eyes again, she spotted her bra on the floor where it had landed. She wanted to stay in the fantasy world too but it would be wiser to exit the lift... A quick survey of the rest of the cabin alerted her to the fact that it was the only garment there... “Where are our shirts?”


End file.
